


Trooper Cupid

by Awerka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awerka/pseuds/Awerka
Summary: When she takes off her helmet Phasma could be as normal as anyone, being her friend is a difficult life.





	Trooper Cupid

"It never ceases to amaze me how you manage to keep all these weapons in such good order basically on your own."

She smiled but didn't look up from reassembling the blaster in front of her, a compliment from the Captain wasn't something to be sniffed at but she was too proud in her work to let her friend knew that it meant anything to her.

"If you could stop your Troopers from breaking them all the time my life would be much easier you know?"

The Captain let out one of her barks of laughter. It was short and loud, always making her smaller much more nervous friend jump. Surfaces tended to shake when Phasma laughed, it was one of the things she loved about the Captain though and enjoyed about her visits. Rainee had never been big or strong, she couldn't join the fight the same way the behemoth Phasma could, instead she used the one asset she did have to become vitally important. She worked her ass off to become the best weapon's technician in the First Order. Being sent to the Finalizer was a dream come true, the other technicians tended to keep themselves to themselves which left her in charge of the workshop.

Phasma had just come marching into her life on her first day on board. Storm Troopers might have been the big fighting force for the Order but they couldn't look after a weapon if that was their only job. Phasma had came into the workshop barking angrily about the state of weaponry to be met with the equal fury of Rainee. Determined to prove herself and the Orders superior weaponry to the Captain, Rainee worked day and night in her first few weeks to refit the entire crew of the Finalizer, her hard worked paid off with the respect and friendship of Captain Phasma and the knowledge that missions had started to become a lot easier to complete with weapons that actually shot straight.

As for the Captain she now came in daily to have her blaster checked.

Well she said it was for the gun but it was usually to laugh at her diminutive friend and let steam off about life as a Captain of a unit of Storm Troopers.

It was worth it though. Whenever Phasma needed a job done it went to Rainee, bigger assignments went to her superiors but Rainee knew it wouldn't be long before she would surpass them.

As the final pieces clicked back together Phasma sighed.

"Have you ever seen His Lightsaber?"

"It isn't like you to go into sordid gossip Captain?" 

She turned her jokingly questioning glare, raised eyebrows and all, to the Captain who took a second to register what had been said. With a bark Phasma realised what she'd walked into.

"You have me there but on a serious note have you? I mean it, to you of all people the Lightsaber must be the ultimate weapon. I bet you would love to get your hands on it?"

Rainee thought for a second, thought of the man she'd have to come face to face with to get her hands on it and shuddered. Honestly she had no interest in ever coming into close contact with Him and His Lightsaber didn't really interest her. Knowing that wasn't the answer her friend would want to hear she feigned a sigh.

"I don't know Phasma, he just isn't my type really."

As a friendly punch to the arm threatened to break the bones it made contact with Phasma let out a bark. She wasn't a unkind person she just didn't know her own strength. She turned a knowing look on Rainee.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

With a look of hurt crossing her face Rainee looked exasperated at the Captain. A smile crept across her face as she replied.

"And what may I ask does that mean?"

Snatching the blaster from her friends hands and examining it Phasma started to talk without ever taking her eyes off of weapon in front of her.

"Well lets put it this way. You are obsessed with the Order, it is all you ever think about. All you want is to be part of its grand rise and victories. Even whilst at work you are one of the moodiest people I know, too absorbed in your work to ever let your hair down and relax. All you ever seem to do from the moment you wake to the moment you pass out is work, on a few occassions I've had to take you to your quarters yourself as you seem unsure where they are. To me it seems that a certain General, one whose speeches you seem to have on replay when you think no one is looking, is much more your 'type.'"

Rainee made her face as unreadable as she could possibly make it.

"I have no idea what that is meant to mean Captain."

Phasma lent closer and whispered in her ear.

"Come on, he's powerful and a girl has to like a bit of power surely?"

Rolling her eyes Rainee hoped she wasn't blushing. She looked into her friends eyes trying to end the conversation as fast as she could.

"Sure. Love a man who can't even shoot straight. Phasma you know me I'll get bored of him."

Phasma shook her head, a look of concern on her face.

"He has never brought his gun to you. I'm sure that if a time ever came that the poor man had to fire that thing it would probably blow up in his hands."

For a few seconds the two looked at each other before bursting into laughter. When Phasma finally decided to leave she reminded Rainee that she'd promised to come to the Troopers parade in the morning to expect the weapons, they were leaving on a mission and Phasma wasn't sure her troop had been taking care of their equipment. Rainee reassured her that not only had she remembered but she remembered to get a clean uniform ready for the occasion, usually it didn't matter what state her uniform was in because no one of importance came to the workshop, they'd go straight to the weapons master in his quarters.

"Just remember to pretty yourself up just in case a certain General shows up."

Rainee thought she'd die from rolling her eyes at her giant of a companion.

"I'm pretty sure if I wanted to get his attention then showing up like this would work better in my favour. You never know, he might even want to punish me for making his ship look untidy."

With a last bark of laughter Phasma left leaving Rainee to tidy up for the night. As it would be a long morning spending time with her least favourite part of the Order she thought she better get some rest.

As she left she thought to herself that it was good to have a friend like Phasma...

Even if she was a little too observant.


End file.
